Rise of the Jeth
by ultron-6
Summary: the Jedi Council has sent Anakin out to find a mysterious person who has defeated some of their clones and at the same time Dooku has sent his new apprentice out to find a mysterious person that destroyed their new droids starts before Ahsoka leaves the Jedi.


the Rise of Jeth.

Hello everyone Ultron-6 here with a new story and it's my first Star Wars  
and I own nothing except the idea, the Jeth and my OC's p.s my knowledge on Star Wars may lack a little so I hope you can live with it. and now the story.

_We walk__in the light__we walk__in the dark__you __will never see__us__come__we keep__the balance between__the good and the__wicked__we__are__them__in the shadows__._

[Coruscant Jedi council room]

In one room sat five people first, we have master Yoda at his side, we have master Mace Windu and then master Plo Koon, master Luminara Unduli and master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They sat and saw a holo display of some clones from Abridon who was attacked by an unknown enemy "troublesome this is" said Yoda worried because the recording showed that the clones held only 20 minutes.

"This is unsettling," said Obi-Wan "firstly, we don't know how many they were and secondly they defeated a sharing of our best clones".

"I have made a study of the clones that was attacked," said Plo Koon "and what did you find out?" asked Mace Windu "it turned out that these clones abused their authority so the people of the village they were was happy to get rid of them."

"problem they are, but no disturbance in the force I feel," said Yoda.

[Dookus space ship]

Dooku was about to watch a recording of a platoon of his droids be wiped out "this is unacceptable, Grievous get in here!" shouted Dooku.

"What is it?" asked Grievous when he came in "Grievous this is a recording of your squad droids from Ryloth" said Dooku and Grievous turned to the holo display.

After he had seen it he destroyed the nearest droid "how could my new prototypes being destroyed as if they were an average translator droid!?" He said "Grievous take it easy, droids are not cheap and this is disturbing a platoon of highly upgraded droids destroyed in under half an hour," said Dooku.

"Well they were only prototypes let me send the finished droids in" Grievous said "no, I think it is the right time to send my new apprentice in" said Dooku and then opened the door and in came a person with cape and hood on.

"fūryoku are you ready for your first mission," asked Dooku the person and fūryoku nodded and just turned and walked away.

[In a cave on Abhean]

Inside the cave you could see two people kneel before a Force ghost "my apprentices you have done me proud," said the ghost, and smiled.

"Thank you master" one of them said "we could not have done it without your teaching," said the other.

"It is all very well but now we return to the training," said the ghost "take your training sticks and start" and they did as he said "some rules" said the tall one.

"You must fight without help from the forces" and the two apprentices smiled at each other "the loser go into town naked and do the shopping, deal?" Asked the low of them.

"Deal," said the tall one and they make themselves ready "begin!" Said The ghost.

[Coruscant Jedi council room]

"agree we all do?" Asked Master Yoda and all the others nodded "good send in skywalker" and then came Anakin skywalker into room "you have asked me to come," said Anakin.

"Yes Anakin, you see we have confirmed that a person has defeated many divisions of our clone forces over the past few months," said Obi-Wan "how much do we know about him?" He asked.

"Not much I'm afraid of," said Mace Windu "but that's where you come in." said Luminara Unduli "we want you and your padawan to find out more about this stranger" said Plo Koon.

"Do we have any intelligence on him?" Asked Anakin "only that he attacks from the shadows," said Obi-Wan "I take off immediately," he said and walked towards the door "and Anakin" said Obi-Wan "yes master" Anakin answered "be careful" said Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry Obi-Wan I'm always careful," said Anakin and went "Obi-Wan should we be worried?" Asked Mace Windu "yes we should," said Obi-Wan.

Short, I know but it was only a chapter to introduce my OC's did you like it and remember to read and review.


End file.
